Although many swing training methods and devices are known in the prior art, no known method or device is fully effective in improving athletic performance and preventing muscle dysfunctionality.
Muscle injuries are common to athletes as result of repetitive and unusual strain on various muscle groups. This problem is often more pronounced in sports such as golf, baseball, and tennis where a good swing is an essential component of the sport. A poor swing training technique leads, athletes to inconsistencies in their game, and may lead to injuries as well as too poor execution of the athletic task. Prior attempts to overcome these problems have included various stretching exercises as well as squats and crunches to strengthen and tone muscles. Although these exercises help to increase muscle flexibility, these methods have not provided all the improvements golfers seek from training methods.
In golf, existing methods often overcomplicate the functions of the swing plane and preferred club positioning, while underestimating the importance of proper setup and how it affects swing mechanics. Golfers who have tried to improve their swings have often given up, commenting that their feel is compromised by the distraction of bearing in mind the many technical points needed to make the adjustments required to correct the faults in their swing.
Physiology
To better understand the problems of providing an effective swing training method, it is helpful to understand the physiology involved with the movement of the body when executing a swing. The bones and joints form a system of levers in the human body with the muscular system providing force and movement to the levers. There are two types of joints: hinged joints that flex and extend the limb; and ball and socket joints that rotate the limb in one direction or another. Every joint is moved by at least two opposing sets of muscles.
It is clear that if both opposing muscle sets contract together equally there will be no movement of the joint. Conversely, the greatest amount of power will be generated when one set contracts and the opposing set of is in a state of complete relaxation. Put another way, the force of a concentric contraction of a muscle can be enhanced if it is immediately preceded by an eccentric contraction by the same muscle. A concentric contraction has a line of action passing through the center of the joint, and therefore does not urge rotation, while an eccentric contraction is off-center and urges the joint to rotate. A complete state of relaxation cannot be reached if the muscles are not flexible. Therefore, during the execution of any movement, the person should not tighten the muscles. Also, a person can be genetically predisposed to muscle tightness.
Energy may be stored in a muscle in the form of elastic energy. When a contracting muscle is forced to stretch, some of the work done in stretching the muscles is available in the following contraction. Maximum reuse of stored energy will follow if the contraction immediately follows the stretching. This type of contraction yields more power, more speed and more efficiency.
Undesired muscle tensions also increase as the body tries to restore lost balance or make other compensators for errors, so that reducing mistakes made in the initial setup and early in a swing will keep the player relaxed and swinging freely.
Therefore there is a need to stretch and selectively train groups of muscles to prevent dysfunctionality and improve overall performance in athletic activities requiring a swinging skill.
Previous Attempts to Train Specific Groups of Muscles
There have been previous attempts to train muscle groups selectively to prevent dysfunctionality and to improve overall performance in athletic activities.
THERABAND (TM) elastic band, an elastic band attached to a wall was developed to provide specific eccentric training intended to enhance muscular recovery following pitching in baseball or softball, thus reducing muscle soreness. Isotonic exercises are performed with the elastic band which is used to add resistance to increase the work of isolated muscles to strengthen them.
Because of the limitations of the THERABAND (TM) elastic band mechanics, it appears that the subjects were not able adequately to duplicate the actual motion of a baseball swing. Thus, the apparatus and related method do not develop muscle memory needed for adequate swing training. Rather this device is limited in it use for stretch training to develop muscles for general use.
The Ecosque Method attempts to correct dysfunctional muscle control through a series of several exercises designed to strengthen muscles used in athletic activities including golf. One drawback of the Ecosque method is that it is not adequately specific for golf. Diagnostic testing is used to try to pinpoint specific problem areas, where muscle flexibility is limited. The method provides stretching exercises using a T-bar, and some weight training. The method does not appear to help a golfer or other athlete maintain a proper swing plane and improve the mechanics of a sports swing.
Neither method seems to tailor the exercises specifically to the needs of golfers. Furthermore, the methods do not appear to obtain any benefits from muscle memory training. Therefore, there is a need for a method of swing training designed to meet, inter alia, the specific needs of golf, where the player or trainee can strive for the execution and maintenance of an ideal or desired swing plane.
Various loops, tethers, cuffs, harnesses and the like have been proposed for training golfers by physically constraining one or more body movements. These devices may be awkward to use or inconvenient to attach and, while each presumably supplies some benefit, none satisfactorily trains a golfer to have a precise and powerful swing employing simple training aids.
For example, Radakovich, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,909, discloses a golf club swing training device and method employing an elastic loop worn around the neck, chest and hips which is intended to correct the user's golf swing. The elastic loop is donned over the head of the player with the major portion of the loop resting over the chest, abdomen and shoulders. The player swings against an upward pull exerted by tension in the elastic loop to produce improved control of the golfer's arms. Radakovich's device does not appear adequate to meet the specific need for training, stretching, or preparing muscles for a precisely executed golf swing. For example, Radakovich's training device and method does not prevent a flying right elbow, arms separating or casting of the club. Nor does Radakovich's device train the user to properly position the hips, legs, knees and feet. The method does not necessarily increase shoulder turn, cause any separation turn and trunk rotation, and does nothing to train the lower body, which are desirable training requirements. Radakovich's method emphasizes left hand and left arm movements for right handed players. Furthermore, Radakovich's method does not correct arm position at the top of the backswing, correct posture, correct weight disbursement, or help coordination and stability throughout swing plane in a manner achievable by means of the present invention. Nor does Radakovich's method address physical limitations of individual golfers, for example if a person lacks the flexibility to turn the shoulders and hips, separately.
Leith, U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,575, discloses a harness to be worn by a golfer while making practice swings which harness restricts the golfer's arm and hand movements. Leith's device may provide some control of the hands and arms in relation to the club, but it appears to do little or nothing to control and train other components of the golfer's body that are important to the swing.
According to Leith's disclosure, a flexible strap or a rigid rod is attached to a point on the shaft of the golf club, just above the club head, and extends to a point on the golfer's forearm where it is adjustably fastened. The position on the arm is adjustable. The device appears to be intended to support the arms to keep them straight just before impact, and does not appear to constrain other body components. The lack of restriction of movement in other areas of the body appears to prevent effective muscle memory training. Nor does Leith address the issue of muscle stretch training in significant areas of the body such as the hip, arm, shoulder and leg areas. Furthermore, Leith's harness does not help increase the range of motion or the flexibility of the shoulders, hips, and trunk. Nor does it prevent many common faults such as flying right elbows, twisting and bending of the knees, and twisting of the legs. Nor does the device address a player's physical limitations or lack of conditioning. Leith's methods do not provide adequate training for golfers desiring a significantly improved swing.
Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,690, appears to control and perhaps train somewhat more of the golfer's body than does Leith but does little or nothing to train other body components important to the swing, for example the legs.
Johnson discloses a golf swing device including two elastic arm cuffs which are interconnected: and which each fit on one of the golfer's arms such that the golfer's arms are biased towards each other while executing a golf swing. An elastic hip strap is connected to the arm cuff holding the trailing swing arm and includes a clamp which is secured to a point in proximity to the golfer's hip which is on the opposite side of the golfer's body from the golfer's trailing swing arm. Johnson's device appears to restrict arm movement, possibly relative arm and hip movement and, to a degree, wrist movement and to keep the elbows together throughout the swing, which may or may not be effective in preventing a flying right elbow, but does not appear to train the lower body. Furthermore, some of the restrictions imposed by Johnson's rather complex restraining device may even hinder desirable results such as muscle memory training.
Hundley, U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,948 discloses a complex free-standing apparatus for golf swing training which controls the movement of the head of a club to force the golfer to maintain one swing plane. Reportedly, the Hundley device allows the user to imitate the hand movement used in a proper golf swing, as well as allowing for the full extension of the golfer's arms in follow-through. This device comprises a system of articulated arms including a swing element, a swing plane adjuster element, and an upright post-and-base element to support the movable elements from the floor. The device also uses an adjustable counterbalance connected to vary the loading with a view to developing muscles required in golfing. The biomechanics of the swing lade muscle group specificity and lower body training is not effectively addressed. In addition, because of the strong physical restraints imposed on a golfer's limbs, without supervised use, the device may actually lead to muscular dysfunction or minor injury with inappropriate muscle movements and weight distribution to the back and legs.
Perry et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,927, discloses a golf training device including a hip belt and an elastic cord where one end of the elastic cord is attached to the belt and the opposite end is attached to a stirrup for receiving a foot of the golf player and method using the same. The stretched cord is designed to create a rotational torque at the hips of the player to assists the player in maintaining a good body stance and properly turning the hips as required for a good swing. Perry's device is designed to induce the user to perform the proper turning of the hips during swing. The device seems to restrict hip movement by inducing good rotation while restricting arm movement. However, it is not clear form the disclosure if the arm is guaranteed to swing back in the exact plane desired to achieve maximum effect. Furthermore, there is no restriction of the legs and knees which may twist and turn or be spaced awkwardly apart. No time mechanics are addressed since the upper torso and limbs are totally unaffected. Finally, the Perry's cord may get in the way of good mechanical use of legs. The novice golfer using Perry's device would have difficulty with the proper placement of the feet, and the positioning of legs and hips.
Dorotinsky et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,074, discloses a golf swing training device having an adjustable belt, intended to be worn around the waist, which belt is attached to one end of a resilient cord, the other end of which is attached to a stake which is affixed to a ground mass. The cord is designed to stretch during the user's backswing and retract during the user's follow-through and the device is intended to guide the golfer's hips and body. However, there is no upper body training, no control of the upper torso, shoulders, hands and arms to keep appropriate positions throughout the swing. Nor does Dorotinsky's device address body stability, coordination and flexibility. In addition there are drawbacks to Dorotinsky's methodology so far as it relates to the hips. For example, Dorotinsky's device cannot guide the golfer through the entire sequence of hip rotation involved throughout the swing because it is inherently a one-sided training method which works only on hip rotation in the back swing (or possibly, only in the follow-through). Furthermore, since the device pulls the user, it does not allow them to work against resistance in the follow-through nor in the finish.
Grossman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,059, discloses a training device consisting of a flat rectangular framework around air resistant material, which framework is attached to a handle gripped by a swinger. Grossman's object is to provide a variable amount of air resistance to simulate muscle forces felt in an actual golf swing. The amount of drag is determined by the nature and extent of the material within the framework. A further stated object is to train swinger's muscles for good swing motion. However, Grossman does not seem to address the rotational movement of the hips in the backswing phase, nor does it ensure good positioning of the wrists. Nor does Grossman appear to provide any control of foot and leg position nor address the problems of a flying elbow, bending knees and other unnecessary movements. Furthermore, Grossman's device presumably will not build muscle since there is insufficient muscular overload to require any significant muscle memory not exactly trained.
Other than Grossman and the Ecosque exercises, the above-described swing training methods depend upon the use of a restraining device, physically to limit the free range of movement of some part of the golfer's body. Such devices offer some risk of jarring and perhaps injuring muscles or tendons if the imposed limit is reached suddenly. Such devices are designed to oppose and physically limit specific muscular activity responsible for undesired movements during the swing. Because a group of muscles is prevented by physical restraints from executing certain undesired movements while a swing is repeatedly practiced offers no guarantee that bad habits will not be resumed when the restraints are removed. It would be desirable to provide a swing training method where the body naturally constrains itself, by its own, unfettered muscular exertions to avoid undesired movements and which method preferably also enhances the ability of the body to perform desired movements.
Such a training method should be simple to practice and preferably employ simple, inexpensive and portable training aids or devices. It should preferably also be biomechanically specific to a desired or preferred swing pattern without unduly sacrificing the efficiency and intensity of the exercise of swinging the club.